justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Firework
(Free DLC) |artist = |year = 2010 |difficulty = (Best Of) |effort = (Best Of) |nogm = 6 5 (Remake) |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Remake) |gc = |pictos = 125 |kcal=25 |dura=3:48 |nowc = Firework |audio = |lc = (Remake) |dlc = October 12, 2010 (JD2) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |mc = Light Perelous}}"Firework" by is featured on (Free DLC) , ' , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with purple curly hair and if you look closely, she has pink earrings. She wears an indigo romper with a pink star and smaller pink circles, as well as an indigo wristband, a turquoise bow, and turquoise wedges. Remake In her remake, she looks slightly realistic. The remake shows her romper and the stars in a darker shade of magenta. Her ribbon and glove are now electric green instead of turquoise. Also, her hair is in a darker shade of purple, and her high heels are aqua blue. Similar to Take On Me, her face is barely visible. Firework coach 1 small.png|Original Firework coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is an amusement park with fireworks (the song's namesake) and some bubbles,that comes from the center of the background and then goes out. On Just Dance 2, colors like red and orange appear. In Just Dance: Greatest Hits, Just Dance: Best Of and further, various colors, such as red, orange and pink appear, and the background is less blurry. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves (5 in the remake) in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point your right hand to the screen. Firework gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Firework gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Firework makes appearances in the following Mashups: * Are You Gonna Go My Way * Birthday (Best of Katy) * Crucified * Ghostbusters * (I've Had) The Time of my Life * I Kissed a Girl * I Will Survive * Just a Gigolo * Love You Like A Love Song * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD2) * Pound The Alarm * Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * So What * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Super Bass Captions The dancer appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: * Circle The Stars * Over You * Punch the Sky * Rainbow * Shoot The Sky * Star Waves * Sun Rise * Why Me Trivia *''Firework'' is the second song by Katy Perry in the series. *''Firework is the first song by Katy Perry to appear as a downloadable track. It is followed by [[Part Of Me|''Part Of Me]], Roar and ''Waking Up in Vegas''. **It is also the first free downloadable track, and the first free downloadable track to be performed by Katy Perry; it would be followed by Roar and Waking Up in Vegas ''on . *''Firework is the only song in to have had its difficulty and effort raised. **The difficulty and effort on the Wii version of Greatest Hits remain unchanged. * The coach s ribbon is green, as opposed to light blue, in the covers of Summer Party and Best Of. * Firework is the only song released in the 2010 s to appear in . * In , Firework s avatar is used by Aurélie Sériné for her VIP appearance on the World Dance Floor. * The dancer has a completely altered color scheme in the Greatest Hits cover. This also happens with Hey Ya, TiK ToK, P1 from Girlfriend, and P1 from Jump. ** However, the only thing that is altered about P1 from Jump is his glove color. * At the time of s release, Katy Perry invited Just Dancers to submit their dances to the routine for a chance to win VIP tickets to her concert. * In on the Xbox 360, after the game s theme has been downloaded via Uplay, the background for Firework will appear. This background will appear on Xbox Home as the theme. * In a beta screenshot, the pictograms are reversed. * In the remake, the first Gold Move is removed and not counted for. This is one of the several songs in to have its number of Gold Moves altered. * In , the preview audio uses the beginning of the song instead of the first chorus. * Firework s gameplay is the only full gameplay to be uploaded on the justdancegame YouTube channel. ** It is also the second most watched video on their YouTube channel with over 9.1 million views. * This coach appears in the intro of every preview gameplay, along with the coach from TiK ToK. * The lyrics in , , and read "Through/Ough/Ough", whereas the lyrics in the remake read "Through/Oo/Oo". * Firework, Pon de Replay, Barbie Girl and Pump Up The Volume were the first downloadable tracks in the series. * Many colors of fireworks appeared at the beginning of the routine in the , whereas in , only a few colors were present. * Firework will be available to download for free on Just Dance 2 until January 30, 2019 due to the Wii Shop Channel closing down. *The Gold Move is very simillar to Hot N Cold’s Gold Move. **It's the first repeated Gold Move between Katy Perry songs, being followed by Teenage Dream and Part of Me. Gallery Game Files SJ9E41 1bb30017 14.png|''Firework'' Fireworksqa.png|''Firework'' (Greatest Hits/Best Of) firework 2.jpg|''Firework'' (Remake) firework_cover@2x.jpg| cover Firework1024.png| cover FireworkAvatar.png|Avatar on Firework.png|Avatar on and later games Golden_Firework.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Firework.png|Diamond avatar Firework Pictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots fireworkmenu.png|''Firework'' on the menu Firework Menu.gif| loading screen (2016) firework jd2018 menu.png|Firework in the menu (2018) firework jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) firework jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) maxresdefault (10).jpg| gameplay Beta Elements firework_coach_1@2x.png|Beta half coach firework_cover@2x(Beta).jpg|Beta cover Just-dance-2-katy-perry-irework-screenshot.jpg|Beta screenshot, with incorrect pictograms Others fireback.jpg|Background coach_jd2es_firework.png|Coach extraction Jd3 intro easter egg.png|The coach as a silhouette in the Just Dance 3 preview gameplays Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - Firework Teasers Katy Perry Firework - Just Dance 2 Gameplay Just Dance 2 Extra Songs- Katy Perry Firework gameplay Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Firework - Just Dance Your Way to Katy Perry Contest Firework - Just Dance Summer Party Firework - Just Dance Best Of Just Dance Greatest Hits Firework 5 stars Xbox 360 Just Dance Now - Firework 5* Firework - Just Dance 2016 Just DanceUnlimited - Firework by Katy Perry Just Dance 2018 Firework - 5 stars Extractions Just Dance Summer Party - Katy Perry - Firework - HQ Choreography Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Firework Just Dance 2 - Firework by Katy Perry References Site Navigation it:Firework tr:Firework es:Firework Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Katy Perry Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Free Downloadables Category:Downgrade Category:Remade Songs